


Help

by forestfantail



Series: Time Lord Fitz [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisy wants him to predict her future with Sousa, F/M, Fitz has time powers, Perthshire Cottage (Marvel), Time Lord Fitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestfantail/pseuds/forestfantail
Summary: Daisy asks Fitz for help figuring out her future with Sousa. Also Sousa finally learns about Deke's family tree. That poor man.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Time Lord Fitz [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864936
Comments: 9
Kudos: 111





	Help

**Author's Note:**

> I'm FitzSimmons trash, but Daisy and Sousa are cute, so here's a thing I wrote.
> 
> Continues in the Fitz Has Time Powers universe I'm building in my head. Not necessary to read the first one to understand this though.

“How does it work?” asked Daisy. Her face was on a screen in FitzSimmons’s tiny living room in their tiny Perthshire cottage.

“It really shouldn’t work—” said Fitz, but Jemma cut him off.

“What Fitz is trying to say, is that he is happy to help but is concerned about certain…consequences.”

“Consequences?” Daisy raised an eyebrow. “You mean like my mother dying resulting in me never having been born, those kinds of consequences?”

Fitz nodded. “Yes, possibly.”

“Fitz!” said Jemma.

“What? You asked for my opinion and this is what I’m telling you. If I tell you your future, you may not like what you see. And knowing may alter the natural course of events.”

“I thought you didn’t think time could be altered,” said Jemma.

Fitz looked at her. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’ve changed my opinion about that.”

“OK, whatever,” said Daisy. “Just tell me what I want to know.”

Fitz sighed. “I’ll need to see him. See you both together. In person. It would make it easier.”

“Cool,” said Daisy. “I’ll bring him when I visit next week.”

Fitz frowned. “When are you arriving?”

“Thursday, probably. Why?”

Fitz shook his head. “Nothing. That works.”

“What is it?” asked Jemma.

“No, it’s nothing.”

“What have you seen?”

“We’ll be getting other company, but they should be gone by then.”

Jemma turned to face him on their small sofa. “You didn’t tell me that.”

“I try not to tell you about things you wouldn’t want to know.”

She arched an eyebrow. “What wouldn’t I want to know?”

“Well, Deke is coming.”

Jemma smiled. “Oh, how lovely.”

“With a new girlfriend.”

Jemma’s face fell. “Not another one.”

“Hey guys,” called Daisy from the screen. “Can we focus on me, please?”

“Sorry, Daisy. We’re excited for your visit,” said Jemma.

“Yeah me too,” she said. “And that sucks about Deke, by the way.”

Jemma shrugged. “It can never be worse than the alien serial killer, I just keep reminding myself of that.”

Fitz shook his head.

“What?” asked Jemma. “Is it worse?”

Fitz shrugged. “Define worse.”

Jemma made a frustrated grunting noise, and Daisy laughed. “OK, I’m gonna let you guys get ready for that nightmare. Love you. See you next week.”

“Love you too,” said Jemma. “And bring that man of yours.”

Daisy smiled. “I will.” She could hear Jemma ask, “How bad?” and Fitz respond, “We should hide anything you don’t want broken,” as she hung up.

xxx

There was no evidence of damage when Daisy and Sousa arrived at the Perthshire cottage. Daisy assumed that Deke’s visit either hadn’t been as disastrous as Fitz had feared or that they had already cleaned up. Daisy asked how it had gone, but Simmons gave her a tight smile that was almost a grimace and said, “Please don’t ask.”

The cottage was just as cozy and charming as ever. To Daisy cottage implied old-lady furniture—lots of framed photos of kittens and doilies—but inside the house was simple and clean and modern. It was small, but every piece of technology, from the kitchen appliances to the television, was sleek and high-end. Daisy suspected that Fitz had upgraded all of it. Or possibly built it all from scratch, with his bare hands. Daisy had had trouble imagining the two most tech-savvy people she knew settling down in the Scottish countryside, but the place just worked for them. Everything that could be technologically enhanced was. It was basically Sousa’s worst nightmare.

“Nice place,” said Sousa. He was always so polite. Always. Like, how could you even think of being that polite it doesn’t seem possible or even conceivable, that kind of polite. Opening doors and pulling out chairs and offering to stand so you could sit, that kind of polite. It made her feel ridiculous. She really, really liked it.

Fitz gave Sousa a tour of the cottage, explaining the upgrades he’d made to their central heating system in great detail (Daisy was sure Sousa didn’t understand a word he was saying). Then Simmons brought out lunch. They sat at a small table in the kitchen with a view of the backyard. Sousa held Daisy’s hand under the table.

They talked about everything and nothing, and it was like old times. Well, not like _old_ old times, because Fitz and Simmons were together and in love and she had superpowers. And not like _newer_ old times, because FitzSimmons were blissfully happy. And so was she. It was like old times in the sense that they were family, but it was brand-new in the sense that no one was trying to kill them. It was nice.

Daisy and Simmons took cups of tea to the sofa, while Fitz took Sousa out to the barn to show him the lab. Sousa had thrown her a bewildered look as they left. She loved seeing him with Fitz. They couldn’t be more different—Fitz was fire and explosions and Sousa was a cool and steady calm. They did have some things in common, though. For instance, they were both good men who loved strong women.

Sousa had taken all their time travels and all the futuristic nonsense he didn’t understand in stride, but when Fitz had dropped from the sky glowing with blue light and started speaking fluently about time and science, Sousa had had enough.

“He’s an alien?” he asked.

“No,” said Daisy, “he’s just kind of weird. But he’s human weird.”

This hadn’t seemed to help Sousa understand Fitz any better, so she had tried to explain using Deke. “You know how Deke is weird?”

“Yes.”

“Well Fitz is like that. It’s a family thing, I think. Except Fitz has been through even more crazy stuff—really crazy apparently, I mean he can control time now, so—”

“Wait, so he and Deke are family? Is Deke an alien?”

“Yes they’re related, but no he’s not an alien,” said Daisy. “No one on our team’s an alien now that Enoch’s gone. Well, except me, kind of. But I prefer to be called Inhuman.”

Sousa had paused at this, but his expression didn’t change. She guessed if she were designing the perfect man for herself, it would be one that could roll with her crazy. Because she had a lot of crazy.

“OK,” he said, apparently swallowing this information. “So Fitz and Deke are related how?”

“Oh, Fitz and Simmons are Deke’s grandparents. Didn’t I tell you that?”

Sousa blinked. “No, no you didn’t.”

“Sorry to disappoint, but you’re not the only one who’s been pulled out of time.”

Daisy had explained all about Deke and the dystopian future and his obsession with orange-flavored stuff (strangely, this had been the one thing to which Sousa could relate—“It was hard to get certain things during the war—he must have had it rough”). Daisy had recently spent a lot of her time explaining things to Sousa. It was fun. He was so amazed by things—not just time-travel and space-war type things but the little things, like that she could tap on her phone and someone would deliver them food. (“But how did you pay? You didn’t even give them money.” Electronic banking had been a whole week of confusion.)

She thought it would be weird, the two of them. She kept waiting for it to be weird. She kept waiting for the other shoe to drop, for him to turn out to be a Nazi or possessed by a hell-demon from a fear dimension, you know, typical dating stuff. But it never was weird, and he was always the same. He was wowed by everything, especially her.

Which is why she decided to ask Fitz to help her before taking this next step. She just needed some reassurance that her other fears wouldn’t be realized. Her fears about herself. She had learned to control her powers long ago, how to not break everything she touched, but sometimes when she looked at Sousa she felt that familiar anxiety, like if he got too close she might shatter him into a million pieces. A string of dead boyfriends will do that to a girl.

Fitz was still talking when he and Sousa came back in from the lab. Sousa had an expression on his face that read “Help me” as Fitz said, “But that’s because the burn rate increases relative to the increase in pressure.”

“Uh-huh,” said Sousa. Daisy gestured for him to come sit beside her.

“Fitz, love, don’t confuse our guest,” said Simmons.

“He said he was interested.”

“I am. So much to learn,” said Sousa. “Don’t think I’ll ever stop learning.” Daisy bit her lip to hold back her smile and patted his shoulder as he squeezed on the sofa beside her.

Fitz sat in a squashy chair beside Jemma, and Daisy cleared her throat.

“So, should we get started?”

Fitz looked confused. “With what?”

“With the thing.”

“What thing?”

“The time thing. The future thing. The reason we came here, Fitz.”

Fitz shrugged. “Oh that. Yeah, whenever you want.”

“OK. How about now?” God, Fitz could be so frustrating. She had been on pins and needles the entire plane ride here, really for the last week, really maybe since she had met Sousa. Couldn’t he get to the point?

“Wait,” said Sousa, “So this is when we’re going to look into the future?”

“It’s not exactly looking into the future,” said Simmons. “It’s more like he sees snippets of possible outcomes. Like for instance, if you wanted to have a baby, he could suggest when might be the best time to try for a successful pregnancy.” She frowned over at Fitz. “Although he doesn’t seem too reliable on that one.”

“When isn’t a good time to try to have a baby, though?” said Fitz. Jemma rolled her eyes.

“Wait, is that a thing? Are you two trying—”

“I think we’ll save that bit of the future for when we know more.” Simmons cut Daisy off, but she had a twinkle in her eye. “Back to the two of you.”

Daisy looked at Fitz. “Let’s do it.”

“OK,” said Sousa. “Just let me get ready.” He took a deep breath and then held out both his hands to Fitz.

Fitz looked down at Sousa’s hands and then up at his face. “What is—what are you doing?”

Sousa looked at the others in confusion. “Daisy said we have to be here physically, so I thought—”

“It’s not a bloody séance,” said Fitz. “But if you need your hand held for comfort or something.”

Sousa pulled his hands back and sighed. “As usual, someone just please tell me what to do.”

Daisy rubbed his shoulder. “It’s OK, I don’t know what we’re doing either this time.” She looked at Fitz. “Well?”

“What? Oh yeah, right. You’re fine.”

No one said anything for a few moments. “What does that mean?” asked Daisy.

“You’re fine,” repeated Fitz. “Nothing to worry about.”

“Wait, how do you know that? How did you figure that out?”

Fitz shrugged. “Just being around you. You seem like a happy couple.”

Daisy could feel herself blushing—why did just the idea of being half of a couple with this man still make her blush? “We are,” she said. “But what about our future?”

“I don’t see anything.”

“You don’t see a future?”

“No, I don’t see anything bad.”

Daisy sat in shocked silence.

“I mean, I can’t see the whole future anyway, just big stuff that’s coming, usually the bad stuff. Like a warning system. And I don’t see anything with you two.”

Daisy found her voice. “Really?”

Fitz glanced at Jemma, like he didn’t understand why she didn’t believe him. “Yes.”

Sousa had taken Daisy’s hand. “That’s great. Isn’t it?”

Daisy was still processing. She wasn’t ready to give up the fears just yet. It all seemed too easy. How could a man just show up out of nowhere and love her and everything was just fine? How was that possible? Nothing in her life had prepared her for that to be possible. Maybe Fitz was lying.

“Are you lying?” she said at last.

“No, I’m not lying. Why would I do that?”

“To protect me from the truth.”

“I don’t like you enough to do that,” said Fitz. He smiled at her. It was a warm smile, like he used to give her back when she thought of him as her annoying brother. She smiled back.

“Nothing bad, huh?”

“Nope.”

She turned to Sousa and he was smiling too. “Is that OK?” he asked. 

“Yes.” She gripped his hand tighter. “Yeah it’s great.”

“So is it official, then?” asked Simmons.

“Wait, you already told them?” asked Sousa.

“I couldn’t help it,” she said.

Sousa pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it to her. “If you want it to be official, it’s official.”

She opened the velvet box and looked at the ring. She often looked at it, just to make sure it was real. For the first time, she pulled it out and placed it on her finger.

“Congratulations,” said Simmons, and she grabbed Daisy and kissed her flushed cheek. “I’ll go and get drinks to celebrate.”

Sousa kissed her other cheek and stood. “I’ll help.” The two of them left the room. Daisy sat in a sort of haze on the sofa, staring at the ring on her finger. She looked up at Fitz.

“Congratulations,” he said. He scrunched up his nose at her.

“Shut up,” she said. She looked back down at her ring. “Really though, you’d tell me if it was a bad idea?”

Fitz smiled. “I would. But I don’t think you need me to tell you it’s not.”

“After everything, I just—I just don’t know how to be happy. I’m not sure I’m good at it.”

Fitz nodded. “Yeah. That’s me too.”

“Does it get easier?”

Fitz looked toward the kitchen, where Simmons was laughing at something Sousa had said. “Helps when you’ve met someone who doesn’t give you any choice but to be happy.”

Daisy watched Sousa stare in confusion at an electric corkscrew. “Yeah,” she said. “It does.”


End file.
